Artemis Fowl: The Contact Between
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Twenty one year old Artemis Fowl had a perfect life. Everything ran smoothly until his past barged into his life once again. Artemis x Holly. Set eight years after the Arctic Incident.
1. Back to the Lower Element

_ARTEMIS FOWL: THE CONTACT BETWEEN_

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first Artemis Fowl fic, so don't blame me if it sucks. The title of this story isn't fixed, so perhaps I'll change it later. It depends on how the story will progress. Just to explain this title, The Contact Between refers to the contact between humans and fairies (or should I say Artemis and Holly?). As I've told you, this is an Artemis x Holly fic. **

**Please forgive me if there is many OOC-ness or wrong character description. I've just read Artemis Fowl anyway. BTW, in this story, please pretend that The Eternity Code has never actually happened, for I haven't read it yet. I've only read The Arctic Incident!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, though if I do, I'll make another story where Artemis is older and I'm gonna pair him up with Holly!**

_CHAPTER 1: BACK TO THE LOWER ELEMENT_

Artemis Fowl stepped into his sport car, scowling slightly. He put on his sunglasses, which lately had been something that always present on the bridge of his nose. _'And that's the cruelty of popularity,'_ he told himself, sighing softly.

The engine of his car went alive, and he drove through the crowded road, eyes fixed in front. He went to college by himself, refusing Butler's persuasive 'offer'. The bodyguard had insisted to take him to the college and pick him up, just like what he did before. Yet Artemis decided to have some time on his own, and so there he was, driving alone.

In the age of twenty-one, Artemis Fowl was an admirable sight. He still had the same raven black hair and sharp dark blue eyes, yet he had gained some muscles through self-defenses training with Butler. He was tall and slim, not like his skinny-self long ago. To round it off, his skin had some golden tones, gained from his sudden liking of swimming. There was no doubt that he was girls' fantasies.

He still had the brain of course, and he inherited the Fowl Company from his father. Although it was built only since six years ago, it had become the most successful company in the market. In a year, it could sell over two billions pieces of their products: software. This, undoubtedly, made him one of the most famous people in the world.

His mother died three years ago, and his father followed a year later. They died clearly, without raising any suspicion. Artemis was grateful for that. He grieved, yet quickly moved on with his life. There was no time to weep over what had happened.

The silence in his car was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile phone. He checked it and found an e-mail waiting to be opened.

When he opened it, his face immediately paled. Only sparing a millisecond to utter a quick curse, he stepped on the gas pedal deeper and sped off in his car.

The message was simple, and it read:

Fowl, we need you down here. Critical situation. Holly has been

kidnapped. An officer will arrive in your manor anytime soon.

Trouble Kelp arrived right when Artemis got out of his car, the latter with heart beating two-times faster than the normal rate. He snatched off his sunglasses, speaking as soon as the fairy had landed, "How is her situation?"

His tone was cool, collected, hinted with arrogance, yet the fairy knew that PROBABLY that Mud Man (_'No longer a Mud Boy, eh?'_ thought Trouble) was worrying inside. "Not so good," Trouble admitted. "No longer as arrogant as before, Fowl?"

Artemis ignored that comment. "I will help, captain, but only with a good transaction," he said in monotone, sporting his usual icy composure. He never knew the act of being cold and straight-to-the-matter he had been sporting for long in front of other businesspersons could be an advantage in situations like this. Although he was slightly disturbed by the fact that he was using Holly's difficult situation as an advantage (not like he knew why), he brushed off the feeling and decided to act as if nothing had happened.

Trouble shot him a wary glare, yet then sighed and said, "You better tell it to Commander Root. I'm here only to pick you up."

Artemis put his sunglasses back on. "I will be ready in a minute," he said, before turning on his heels and walked toward the Fowl Manor.

Half an hour later, Artemis found himself sitting on a chair, staring at Root and Foaly, the first glaring daggers at him. Butler was sitting next to him. "So," Artemis started. "I assume that I am here to help you, aren't I?"

"Yes, Fowl," Foaly said. Artemis noticed that he was sweating, and looking very nervous indeed. "As what I have said to you through the e-mail. Holly has been kidnapped."

Root beat him immediately. "You don't need to know the whole case, Fowl," he growled. "All you have to do is to find where that damn kidnapping bastard and Holly are. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Artemis replied lightly. "Can't you find them?" he asked, nodding at Foaly.

Foaly shook his head, as if ashamed. "Nay, I can't," he admitted. "The kidnapper sent us a video, and I've tried to trace him, with no luck."

_'A video that can't be traced?'_ "Show me that video," Artemis ordered, feeling highly amused yet also worried. Foaly had never failed in tracing, never.

Foaly pressed something on his computer, and soon the video began to play on the huge screen in front of them.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 2

**Sorry if some of you think that this chapter is kinda short, but that's the standard length of a chapter in my fanfics. Oh yeah, one more thing, this is my first non-one-shot romance and just to let you know, I suck in romance. Please cope with me. Don't worry about the short chapters, I'm a fast updater (this excludes in humor-stories cases).**

**R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


	2. Rage and Pain

_ARTEMIS FOWL: THE CONTACT BETWEEN_

**Author's Note:**

**I can't believe that I practically updated in less than 24 hours. This rarely happen, even to a fast updater like me. With the exception for my Escaflowne fic, though (not my Game of Insanity, the other one!). I've known Escaflowne too long that I can type a chapter in twenty minutes without even thinking (bragging a little here, readers!). But Artemis Fowl is new to me, so this is classified as 'strange'. Oh well, forgive my rambles. I'm having a very bad flu and I just read twenty more AF fics. Anyway, just pass this and go to the next stage!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Such a shame, really.**

_CHAPTER 2: RAGE AND PAIN_

Right before the video began to play, Artemis caught some signs of grief and shame on the face of Root and Foaly. He frowned a little, slightly baffled. _'A video that can't be traced by Foaly? A kidnapped Holly? This doesn't make sense.'_

At least he got the answer for the signs of grief and shame.

The video started by showing a gray metal door, contrast against the plain white wall around it. There was a click of the key, and the door swung open. The holder of the video camera walked into the room, and Artemis could barely hold a gasp.

There, lying on the white ceramic floor, was Captain Holly Short. For a quick glance, she would look like a bloody lump of flesh, clothes, and hair with those wounds on her body. Her jumpsuit was torn everywhere, and blood leaked from the wounds under the holes, dripping with every second, each drip taking her closer to death. She was lying in her own puddle of blood. Her eyes was closed, as if she had been in a deep sleep. Then suddenly, the screen went off.

There was silence, dead silence. Artemis stared at the screen, eyes unseeing. Foaly pulled him out of his trance by saying in an abnormal high-pitched voice, "Well, that's it, I think. Any idea, Mud Bo…Mud Man?"

For a second, Foaly thought he saw a blazing ice of rage beneath Artemis' glazed eyes.

Holly never felt any pain that could surpass the pain she was feeling that moment. She had forced herself into sleep, trying to ignore the pain. Yet her dreams were haunted by _that_ face, the face that had followed her everywhere lately. She wanted to remember whose face it was, yet she simply couldn't. She felt another painful jolt, and something struck her brain like a lightning. For a fleeting moment, scenes from her forgotten past flashed behind her eyes.

Dark, raven black hair. The icy fields of Arctic. A coin, floating in the air. A gunshot. A bullet passing through the middle of the coin. A raw scar on a finger. And, at last, a pair of icy, sharp dark blue eyes.

A name flew out from between her lips, a name she knew yet did not recognize.

"Artemis…."

And she fell into another sleep, yet with a different dream.

_She found herself on an icy field. She knew that place. The Arctic Circle. She had been there, once. She knew it._

_But when?_

_Someone called her name. She glanced around. Nobody was around. Who called her?_

_"Holly…"_

_Holly. Holly. The word swirled in her mind, forcing it into her memory. Her name… Is it her name?_

_Another voice rang, brought by the freezing wind. She did not feel the cold, yet the sentence brought a shiver down her spine._

_"Good-bye, Holly…"_

_Her heart broke upon the sentence. She cradled herself, her tears threatening to spill out. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was crying upon something she knew, yet she did not recognize. _

_'Who am I?' she shouted inwardly. 'Who…? Why…? When…? Where…? How…?' The questions ran wildly in her brain, and she felt herself began to crumble._

_A pair of dark blue eyes. Dark hair. Pale skin. _

_"Holly…"_

_"Who are you?" Holly whispered, nearly to herself. Suddenly, her surroundings began to turn into darkness._

_Right before darkness swallowed her along, that name escaped again from her lips. Except this time she was calling out, calling out for the owner of that name._

_"Artemis!"_

_She knew that name, she knew those eyes, she knew the owner of that hair and skin. Yet she did not recognize all._

_She simply couldn't._

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 3

**There you go, another chapter. A little depressing, but I love writing the Holly's part. Whaddaya think?**

**R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


	3. Small Speck of Hope

_ARTEMIS FOWL: THE CONTACT BETWEEN_

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, long time no update. I just got some new fresh ideas when my father bought me Eternity Code and Opal Deception. Finished both of them in less than five hours. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

_CHAPTER 3: SMALL SPECK OF HOPE_

The retired bodyguard was extremely shocked when Artemis entered the Fowl Mansion, slamming the door behind him. Although his curiosity was overwhelming, he held himself not to ask. Artemis' eyes told him everything.

Artemis was mad, frustrated, with anger in every corner of his heart.

Definitely not in his best mood for answering questions.

"We are going, Butler," said Artemis, pulling out a stolen Neutrino from the weapon racks. Then he picked up a unique gun, is own creation in his spare time. It could be set into paralyzing, electrifying, shooting laser beam, even normal bullets. Artemis called it PELB (Paralyzing Beam, Electricity Beam, Laser Beam, and Bullets). "Bring several weapons."

"What happened, Artemis?" Butler asked cautiously as he picked up a Sig Saur and a PELB.

"Holly is kidnapped."

Butler asked no more.

**XXX THE CONTACT BETWEEN XXX**

In less than half an hour, Artemis was busy talking with Foaly in the centaur's booth.

"Are you sure you have tried all kinds of tracer?" the young man insisted as he slammed the table in front of him, causing Foaly to take a step backward.

"I have," the centaur replied hastily.

"Is there no other alternative?"

"No. As I told you, I have tried everything. The video cannot be traced."

That was when a beep came from Foaly's computer.

Artemis rushed to the screen. "There is a video message," he said in monotone. "From someone who called himself Double Sided."

Everybody, excluding Butler, seemed to froze at the name.

Artemis had only one guess, a guess that he knew had to be right. "I assume this man is the kidnapper."

His voice might sound as cool as ice in the Artic Circle, yet inside a fire was burning in his heart, accompanied by thousands of ice knives. Rage. Lead seemed to weigh down his chest. Worry. Darkness, accompanied by hatred so deep that he believed it was thousands times deeper than the deepest trench in the world. Revenge.

Without any more hesitation, he clicked the button play.

It was Holly, in the same condition like she was. Artemis gripped the side of Foaly's desk tightly, just to make sure its activity was in control. He was afraid he might throw something to the screen. Holly's hair, which had grown to shoulder length since their adventure in the Artic Circle, was tied back in a short ponytail, showing her face clearly. She was awake, her eyes staring blindly at the video camera which was recording her.

"I know that you LEP have brought Artemis Fowl back to Lower Element," a smooth man's voice, yet as cold as ice, said from nowhere. Artemis guessed that the holder of the camera was the speaker also. He stared indifferently at the screen. _'So whoever this guy is, he knew that I am here.'_

"Surprised? I know that you are," the man chuckled. "This elf here has lost all her memories. I am holding her for hostage. If you want her and her memories back, you better send Artemis Fowl to me. Or else, you will never see her again."

Then the screen went pitch black.

**XXX THE CONTACT BETWEEN XXX**

Artemis' blood seemed to freeze at his name being mentioned. _"This elf here has lost all of her memories…"_

"He said we can still have her memories back, am I right?" he said slowly. Foaly nodded uncertainly.

"He has mind-wiped Holly and kept all of her memories in a disk, that's my best guess. It is possible, isn't it, Foaly?" The centaur merely nodded again. There was a short silence until Artemis said, "Foaly, do you have any voice-tracker device?"

Foaly frowned, yet then beamed as if light of hope suddenly poured onto his face. "Of course!" he exclaimed in sudden realization. "Perhaps we can try this one!"

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 4

**Here you go, another chapter! R&R! I beg you!**

_Celon Ierith_


End file.
